Financial institutions such as banks and a growing number of other businesses in today's fast-paced economy manage assets and funds for customers, and provide secure services and transactions to allow customers to quickly transfer or withdrawal their assets, and to retrieve and update confidential account information online, over the phone, via email, or using other remote communications supported by the business. However, the vast numbers of accounts, customers, and assets stored by financial institutions, along with the new technical features for quickly and remotely accessing account assets, data, and other confidential information have led to a robust banking fraud community. Financial institutions lose millions of dollars each year to fraud, and sophisticated criminals have become experts at fraudulently acquiring sensitive information, such as social security numbers, bank account numbers and PINs, credit card numbers, and online login credentials (i.e., usernames and passwords) for secure business applications. In fact, employees of financial institutions and other business are often recruited to assist with perpetrating a fraud or other illegal activities against the business by compromising the assets and confidential data of the customers or the business itself. Unfortunately, most security systems focus on the detection and prevention of unauthorized external access attempts against the customers' accounts, or external attempts to acquire other secure and confidential information from the business. Thus, fraud activities conducted internally or assisted by employees may elude detection by an internal or external investigation group for long periods of time, and may allow internal fraud rings to go undetected long enough to cause considerable damage to compromised accounts and to acquire many pieces of confidential information.
Previous attempts to investigate fraud and other illegal activities within an organization have included implementing an infrastructure within the organization for monitoring and reviewing internal-to-internal and internal-to-external communications, such as telephone dialed digit data and email transmission data. However, this data is typically only available as a dialed digit or email report at the end of predetermined time period, for example, every 30 or 60 days. Thus, the format and timing of current reports may frustrate efforts to conduct thorough and timely investigations. For example, if a bank employee is suspected of participating in a fraud ring, the bank might need to wait weeks or months before reviewing the employee's work phone records. Then, if a second employee is identified as another potential fraud ring member, the bank investigation personnel must endure another lengthy wait to retrieve the phone records of the second employee.
Additionally, in previous attempts to create a fraud investigation infrastructure within an organization, there was no way to perform an automatic data analysis for correlation rules, trends, and patterns including multiple data sources. For example, either phone data or email data could be analyzed, but they could not be analyzed together to search for patterns or communication sequences involving multiple types of communications. In view of these limitations, the role of this internal communication data in a fraud investigation conducted by an organization is often restricted to after-the-fact corroborative evidence that is often used only after the fraud ring has been identified and acted against. Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and methods for collection and analysis of multiple data sources of communication data for investigation of fraud and other illegal activities.